Kemonogun Sentai Armagejer
Kemonogun Sentai Armagejer will be the name of the 38th Super Sentai installment, and has an animal motif. It's the first Sentai series to start off with just one ranger, the red ranger if you will. But don't worry, more rangers will join his ranks to turn the tide of battle. SYPNOSIS: A young and rowdy college student Chad Daiko meets his biggest surprise of his life when he was chosen to be a Armagejer, a pelicular hero chosen to battle the demonic Akuza Army from starting a human/animal war. He commands an army of mammal mecha and activates powers and attacks using a mysticla deck of Beast Cards. Along the way, he'll meet up with the blue, yellow, black, and green Armagejers. ARMAGEJERS: Chad Daiko/ArmageRed: Chad is very hotheaded and carefree. But his life is changing when he meets the ancient being named Kone. Kone gave him the power to be the first Armagejer in this season. He commands five mammal mecha, with the lion as his first. When other Armagejers join him one by one, he learns the values of leadership. Hiro Mezuka/ArmageBlue: Hiro is a soccer athlete who is sought by Akuza for their "own Armagejer" to get back at ArmageRed. He is a brainwashed assassin of Akuza, and finds ArmageRed as his worthy adversary to destroy. His mecha army consist of dinosaurs, with the Triceratops as his first. Shira Mezuka/ArmageYellow: Shira is Hiro's younger sister and tech nerd. Devastated that Hiro is an evil Armagejer serving Akuza, she jogs his memory to make him remember. As a result, ArmageBlue turns on Akuza, believing that they are forcing him to do terrible things he doesn't want to do. Shira is also ArmageYellow, and her mecha army consist of mythical animals, with the garuda as her first. Toya Nishibo/ArmageBlack: Toya is a calm and gentle, horse-loving hobbyist. He was a self-made Armagejer when he meets an injured Armage Unicorn a couple years ago, and cared for it. He was ArmageBlack, with an army of mecha that consists of horses, both mystical and those we know today, with the unicorn as his first. Ribu Matsuru/ArmageGreen: Ribu is the final Armagejer, and is still on a quest. His destiny is to defeat the Akuza Army to avenge the death of his family murdered by Akuza in the Oda Period. During that, in his young adult years, he put himself in suspended animation, hoping to awake on the same day the Akuza returns. He joins the Armagejers despite their objections of his vengeful trek against Akuza. As ArmageGreen, and his mecha army consist of two types of dragons: a wyvern and a serpent. His first is a Wyvern. GEAR: Armage Brace: ArmageRed's henshin device that can double as RezaKen, a sword with a beam as a blade. The RezaKen can attach to AramgeBo to activate his final-attack weapon of his choice. Kyoryu Biter: ArmageBlue's scanner-like henshin device shaped like a T-Rex's head. When the Kyoryu Biter is attached to the Saurevolver, it becomes the Super Saurevolver, and blasts an energy beam based on any dinosaur depending on what Beast Card is inserted in. Armage Magicwand: ArmageYellow's henshin device that is a magic wand. It combines with the Garamaru and the Garashield to form the ArmageArcher. Stampcellular: ArmageBlack's henshin device that is a cell phone. It combines with the ColLaser to make it the ColCrusher. Beast Cards: special cards that every Armagejer have, and images pop up when plugged in to morph, attack, activate weapons, summon mecha, etc. Beast Cards: Ranger Fire Card: ArmageRed's henshin card he inserts in his Armage Brace to transform. Lion Card: can plug in the ArmageBo(with the Armage Brace attached)to make it the Armage Sabre; can summon the Armage Lion. Tiger Card: can plug in the ArmageBo(with the Armage Brace attached)to make it the Armage Halberd; can summon the Armage Tiger. Wolf Card: can plug in the ArmageBo(with the Armage Brace attached)to make it the Armage Cutter; can summon the Armage Wolf. Bear Card: can plug in the ArmageBo(with the Armage Brace attached)to make it the Armage Buster; can summon the Armage Bear. Eagle Card: can plug in the ArmageBo(with the Armage Brace attached)to make it the Armage Bowgun; can summon the Armage Eagle. Ranger Fossil Card: can insert into the Kyoryu Biter so ArmageBlue can morph. Triceratops Card: can insert into the Kyoryu Biter to launch the Super Saurevolver's final attack, and to summon Armage Tricera. Tyrannosaurus Card: can insert into the Kyoryu Biter to launch the Super Saurevolver's final attack, and to summon Armage Tyranno. Pteradactyl Card: can insert into the Kyoryu Biter to launch the Super Saurevolver's final attack, and to summon Armage Ptera. Celaphosaurus Card: can insert into the Kyoryu Biter to launch the Super Saurevolver's final attack, and to summon Armage Celapho. Stegosaurus Card: can insert into the Kyoryu Biter to launch the Super Saurevolver's final attack, and to summon Armage Stego. Ranger Energy Card: can insert into the Armage Magicwand so ArmageYellow can transform. Garuda Card: can insert into the Armage Magicwand and/or ArmageArcher to launch a special attack; can also summon Armage Garuda. Thunderbird Card: can insert into the Armage Magicwand and/or ArmageArcher to launch a special attack; can also summon Armage Thunderbird. Manticore Card: can insert into the Armage Magicwand and/or ArmageArcher to launch a special attack; can also summon Armage Manticore. Hydra Card: can insert into the Armage Magicwand and/or ArmageArcher to launch a special attack; can also summon Armage Hydra. Titan Card: can insert into the Armage Magicwand and/or ArmageArcher to launch a special attack; can also summon Armage Titan. Ranger Crash Card: can insert into the Stampcellular so ArmageBlack can transform. Unicorn Card: Pegasus Card: Zebra Card: Rhino Card: Bull Card: Ranger Strike Card: can insert into the Oryuken so ArmageGreen can transform. Wyvern Card: Serpent Card: WEAPONS: ArmageBo: ArmageRed's second primary weapon. The Armage Brace can attach to it to make it either the Armage Sabre, Halberd, Cutter, Buster, and Bowgun depending on what Beast Card is inserted. Saurevolver: ArmageBlue's primary weapon that can fire energy blasts. The Kyoryu Fang can attach to it to make it the Super Saurevolver. Garamaru: ArmageYellow's sword that can slash and launch fire, ice, and electric attacks. Garashield: ArmageYellow's shield. ArmageArcher: combo of Garamaru, Garashield, and Armage Magicwand that can deliver a finishing blow when any Beast Card is inserted. ColLaser: ArmageBlack's gun hot as lasers, modeled after a unicorn. ColCrusher: when the Stampcellular is attached to the ColLaser, the weapon becomes the ColCrusher. Oryuken: ArmageGreen's own weapon that is also his henshin device. The weapon is modeled after Quetzalcoatl. It can become either a sword or a blaster. It can launch special attacks depending on what Beast Card is inserted. Konerira Buster: Kone transforms into a giant cannon, and fires a very devastating blow when five certain Beast Cards are inserted. ALLIES: Kone: a gorilla-like robot that is ArmageRed's mentor. VILLAINS(AKUZA ARMY): Erator of the Dinosaur: leader of all Akuza. He is modeled after a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is very shameless and merciless. He hates the current ArmageRed when the previous ArmageRed cut his left shoulder horn. He is a skilled fighter armed with a crystal-like talon. He was finally destroyed when the first three Armagejers united and defeated him with their mechas. But he returns a couple minutes later... Eragriff of the Garuda: after Erator is defeated, the Akuza leader has a new form: Eragriff of the Garuda, modeled after a griffin. He is armed with a staff, and can fly. When all five Armagejers finally band together for the first time, they managed to defeat Eragriff, who would have another life with another form afterwards. Eragon of the Dragon: Eragriff resurfaces as Eragon of the Dragon, modeled after a dragon of Norwegian folklore. Armed with a fiery sword, he can fly and breathe fire. When the Armagejers got all of their respective mecha back, they combine all of their powers to defeat Eragon. Well, until he resurfaces for the final battle... Ezenex of the Houhou: this is the main villain's true form, made after a phoenix. He can block attacks and drain energy withoyt breaking a sweat. In addition, he can fly and launch powerful attacks, and never seems to die. When his plans to cause a human/animal war failed, he also planned to burn the planet instead, then rule the universe in all of his glory. He was sealed up by the Armagejers in the final battle due to his immortality. Kilogliga: a white, faceless ninja assassin who is also a scientist, and the only side minion of Akuza. Kilogliga creates giant parasitic creatures that can steal Armage mecha and combine with them. They combined with all of the Armagejer's mecha army, with the exception of lion, triceratops, garuda, unicorn, and wyvern. He uses those giant mecha for his evil deeds, such as destroying. He is armed with two swords. Kregars: amoeba-like foot soldiers that are also under serious training. To set his plans in motion, Erator can select a certain Kregar to become an Aku Kemonohito, his living weapons. The Kregars are armed with tonfas. Gyagyas: mold-like captains of the Kregars created by Eragriff. They wield big kanabos. MECHA(ARMAGE BEASTS): Armage Lion: ArmageRed's mecha 1. Armage Tiger: ArmageRed's mecha 2. Armage Wolf: ArmageRed's mecha 3. Armage Bear: ArmageRed's mecha 4. Armage Eagle: ArmageRed's mecha 5. *ArmageFire (combo of lion, tiger, wolf, bear, and eagle) Armage Tricera: ArmageBlue's mecha 1. Armage Tyranno: ArmageBlue's mecha 2. Armage Ptera: ArmageBlue's mecha 3. Armage Celapho: ArmageBlue's mecha 4. Armage Stego: ArmageBlue's mecha 5. *ArmageHitman (combo of tricera, tyranno, ptera, celapho, stego) Armage Garuda: ArmageYellow's mecha 1. Armage Thunderbird: ArmageYellow's mecha 2. Armage Manticore: ArmageYellow's mecha 3. Armage Hydra: ArmageYellow's mecha 4. Armage Titan: ArmageYellow's mecha 5. *ArmageTarius (combo of garuda, thunderbird, manticore, hydra, titan) Armage Unicorn: ArmageBlack's mecha 1. Armage Pegasus: ArmageBlack's mecha 2. Armage Zebra: ArmageBlack's mecha 3. Armage Rhino: ArmageBlack's mecha 4. Armage Bull: ArmageBlack's mecha 5. *ArmageLeaper (combo of unicorn, pegasus, zebra, rhino, bull) Armage Wyvern: ArmageGreen's mecha 1. Armage Serpent: ArmageGreen's mecha 2. *ArmagePaladin (combo of wyvern and serpent) *ArmageUltimate (combo of lion, triceratops, garuda, unicorn, and wyvern) MOVIES: Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Sheriff: Superhero Taisen Beta! Kemonogun Sentai Armagejer: Opposites Attract! Kemonogun Sentai Armagejer vs Kyoryuger: The Movie! Category:Super Sentai Category:Toei Category:Tokusatsu Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction